


Conspiracy

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: He did have a nasty tendency to overreact at times.





	Conspiracy

It was some time in the morning and Yomiel was currently walking down the street with his hands stuffed into his pockets, completely oblivious to the stares he was getting. The thought processes of these people who couldn't help staring at him ranged from 'just what in the world is up with that bizarre banana hair of his' to 'Uh, why is he wearing sunglasses on a cloudy day like this? Does he not realise why they are called sunglasses?'

The man in red was currently on the way to the bakery in the nearby town, where he would proceed to buy some of his favourite cookies. After his jail sentence had come to an end, he had come to discover these incredibly delicious treats. They were so good, he simply could not get enough of them, and Sissel liked them too so he regularly brought cookies. They certainly made great comfort food during his occasional fits of misery about that one time he became a twisted murderer, killed people and ruined the life of an innocent little girl. Fortunately, his pet cat had managed to save his life so that none of that had ever actually happened but he was still prone to bouts of guilt over it.

Yomiel reached the bakery and walked inside, heading straight to the shelf where the cookies were usually on display. To his surprise, the shelves were empty. He turned and gave the baker a quizzical look. "Excuse me, where are the cookies?"

The baker had known he was going to ask that. After all, he didn't have any other customers with that strange hair and this guy was always coming in for cookies and practically nothing else. Okay, he occasionally got bread. However, the baker didn't complain. In fact, it was so very good for his business. Now he was dreading having to tell one of his best customers that he wasn't going to be getting what he had come for. This was actually one day he had been clasping his hands and praying to the gods 'Don't let that man with the pointy hair come for the cookies!'

His prayers had all been in vain, it seemed.

"Oh, well, you see... I am terribly sorry!" the baker exclaimed, wringing his hands. "Some people came into the bakery a while ago and they decided to buy all the cookies available. It just happened to be on the day our oven decided to go out of commission. The repairman will be coming over late in the afternoon."

Yomiel stared at him long and hard, studying his face for any trace of amusement. Just maybe, he thought, maybe the baker was joking. Yeah, it just might be possible the baker liked to play stupid jokes on his customers and risk driving them away. "You are kidding me... right?"

"Why would I want to risk driving away a customer?" The baker looked at him as if he had lost his marbles.

"No... this can't be..." Yomiel took a step back, shaking his head in disbelief.

All the cookies, those wonderful cookies he had been looking forward were gone, and the oven that was used to make the cookies had even gone and exploded. It seemed that fate had decided to be extra cruel to today. In fact, he was sure he could hear fate quietly laughing at him.

Yomiel clutched his head and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey... look, we'll start baking things once the oven is fixed again," the baker said nervously. His top lip shone as the beads of sweat forming upon it caught the light. He swallowed noisily. "Maybe come back before an hour or so before closing time, okay? Tell you what, maybe I'll even give you a discount. How does that sound?"

That was not good enough. Yomiel walked up to the counter and slammed his fist down on it. "Who bought all those cookies? Tell me!"

"Heh?" The baker raised an eyebrow. That was certainly not a question he had been expecting. "I don't know if I should..."

"You said that somebody bought every cookie you had? Just how many cookies were there?" Anger was frothing and bubbling inside him, threatening to spill to the surface. Now Yomiel was sure that this was some kind of conspiracy.

Someone had actually dared to buy every single one of the cookies that he loved so much, just to get at him. They were all against him. Every single one of them. Not that he was even sure who 'they' were.

"Come on, man, it's just cookies."

"I said, tell me!" Yomiel was not about to let this go so easily.

The baker backed up against the wall, cowed by Yomiel's loud shouts. "Anyway, what is it you plan to do? Hunt them down and steal the cookies back?"

Actually, Yomiel didn't really know what he was going to do. He just wanted to know who had dared to rob him of his beloved cookies. "Tell me. NOW."

"You are completely nuts, you know that? Okay, fine." The baker was getting tired of Yomiel's freaking out over cookies and he was beginning to think the only way to get him out of here was to just tell him what he wanted to know. "There were three people who came into the bakery and they only wanted to buy all the cookies I had, nothing else. I remember that the lady, she had this really tall red hair sticking up like this-" the baker made a gesture "-and there was this man in a white coat who kept dancing for some strange reason. The other man had a green coat, I think. I didn't get their names. Why would I?"

Yomiel backed away from the counter with his fists still clenched at his sides, glaring hotly at the counter as if it was to blame for his predicament. This was certainly unexpected. He hadn't thought he might actually know the people who were responsible for taking the cookies but he did and that was very good indeed. "I see," he muttered. "Thank you very much for telling me." The blond turned round sharply and stormed out of the bakery.

***

Sissel came in the hallway when she heard the front door open and saw the fierce expression on her husband's face. "Yomi, are you okay?"

"No. No, I am not okay." Yomiel went into the kitchen where he sat at the table and he held his head in his hands.

He just didn't understand any of what was going on. Why would Jowd, Cabanela and Lynne want to go and do something so cruel to him? Yeah, so maybe he had wronged them in another timeline but, as far as he knew, only Jowd and Lynne remembered anything and besides, they didn't seem to be holding it against him. Jowd even invited him over to his house on occasion. Would he do that if he didn't like him? Lynne was usually pretty friendly to him as well. Neither of them showed any animosity toward him ever.

"Or maybe it was all a lie," Yomiel murmured, narrowing his eyes. "Yes, that has to be it. They all lied to me and pretended that they didn't mind my presence... but really they were plotting against me all along. They decided to rob me of my cookies-"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Sissel stood in the doorway, staring at him in disbelief. She couldn't understand what was wrong with him all of a sudden. "I thought you went to get the cookies. Where are they?"

Yomiel sat back in the chair and threw his head back, letting out a bitter laugh which startled her. "Yes, I was going to get the cookies but it seems that some people decided to play an incredibly cruel prank on me. They bought each and every cookie there was just to deprive me."

Sissel remained silent, slowly blinking. She was unsure about whether she actually believed that or not. "Um, well," she eventually spoke, "that is a shame, and for it to happen on today of all days. Well, why don't I go out and buy us some nice things to eat then. You do like other things besides cookies, right?"

Yomiel didn't seem to have been paying attention to her. "I can't let them get away with this." He tightened a fist and raised it into the air. "I will... surely..."

The phone rang shrilly, interrupting his ominous sounding sentence. Sissel went to pick the phone up. "Hello, this is Sissel speaking. Yes, he's here, hold on." She turned around and held the receiver out to the blond man. "Yomiel, it's Detective Jowd calling for you

Yomiel could simply not believe what he was hearing. After carrying out such a cruel and diabolical act, that detective had the nerve to go and call him up after what he had done? He bet the detective was planning to taunt him over the loss of cookies. Yomiel took the receiver from her and held it to his ear. "Yes?" he spoke in a terse voice.

"Hello, Yomiel, are you free right now?"

"Am I free?" Yomiel spoke, holding the phone away and staring at it for a moment while wondering if he had even heard him properly. "That's what you wanted to ask me? You know, you have got a lot of-"

Jowd cut in before he could finish what he was going to say. "Anyway, if you are free, then I would like it if you came over to my house."

"You what?!" Yomiel exclaimed incredulously. Now none of this made any sense. His hand clutched the receiver even tighter and gritted his teeth. How could the detective rob him of his cookies then actually invite him to his house? "Why?"

"Oh er... Sissel really wants to see you."

"He does?" Yomiel frowned. Couldn't Sissel just come on over through the phone line if he really wanted to see him? Maybe this was really a trap. Yeah, that would make much more sense, especially after he had helped rob Yomiel of the cookies.

"Alright, have it your way, Detective. I will be coming over to your house. Just you wait."

"And don't forget to bring your wife." There was a click and the line went dead.

"Huh?!" Yomiel looked at the phone in utter confusion. So now they wished to involve his wife in whatever diabolical plan they had set up?

"What was all that about?" Sissel asked.

"Oh, the detective invited me over to his house." Yomiel wondered if it would be safe to bring her along. Then he realised how silly he was being. Of course it would be! But why? Why would they steal the cookies and then invite him over to Jowd's house? Were they planning to eat the cookies in front of him and laugh in his face? "You as well, actually."

"That's nice of him. I wonder if this is because it's a certain day today?" Sissel tapped her chin. "Well, I suppose we'll find out when we get there. I'm just going to go and get changed into something else for the occasion. We are going, aren't we?"

Did he really want to get laughed at by a bunch of diabolical cookie stealers? Well, no, but this was probably the closest he was going to get to those cookies he wanted so badly. "Yeah, sure."

While Sissel went to get changed, Yomiel stayed where he was and buried his face in his arms.

Why, he wondered, why was he being treated like this, especially on a day like today? It would have been wonderful if he could have had the cookies he loved so much to eat today and they wouldn't even let him do that. It just wasn't fair.

An hour later, Yomiel and his wife were standing outside Jowd's front door. He rapped sharply on the door and waited.

The door opened, revealing Alma standing on the doorway. "Oh good, you're finally here. Come on in." She led them into the house.

"SURPRISE!"

The air filled with loud bangs as party poppers went off. Yomiel's gaze fell upon a large banner suspended from the ceiling. The bright lettering read "Happy Birthday". Balloons and streamers had been put up all over the room.

"Oh my." Sissel put her hands over her mouth.

"Wait... what?" Yomiel looked around in disbelief. He saw the tables laden with food, noticing plates full of cookies. Those were the cookies from the bakery, weren't they?

"Well, it's your birthday today, isn't it?" Jowd said. "We thought we would try to surprise you."

"And it worked, didn't it? You sure did look surprised." Lynne placed her hands on her hips, smiling. "Why did you think we called you over here anyway?"

Cabanela twisted his body in a brief dance. "When it's your birthday, you should spend it with others and paaarty!"

"I wanted to use my special birthday surprise," Kamila mumbled, clasping her hands behind her back and staring at her feet. "Except Dad said I couldn't." Jowd had thought that reminding Yomiel of the day he thought murdering Kamila's mother right in front of her was a good idea just might be too cruel on his birthday. Even if it was Yomiel's own fault for doing it in the first place.

Yomiel found himself completely lost for words. To say this was not what he had been expecting was an understatement. He glanced down to see Sissel sitting before his feet.

"We wanted to throw you a party for your birthday," Sissel told him. "I even suggested to Lynne that we should get you those cookies that you're always getting from that bakery since you seem to like them so much."

A not too distant memory presented itself to Yomiel. Sissel had come over one day while he was happened to be eating the cookies and asked him where he had got them from. In fact, he had actually told him the name of the bakery so it wouldn't have been to hard for Lynne and the others to find it. His jaw dropped as the truth sank in.

"So, wait... that means... it was YOU who put them up to it?"

"Sure was. We did all this for you. After all, it's your birthday and I want nothing more than for you to be happy, Yomiel."

Yomiel pressed a hand against his forehead and started laughing at the incredulity of it all. In the end, the true culprit had actually turned out to be the cat. "Heh, I thought..." He broke off and gave his head a quick shake. "No, never mind that, it's alright now."

"Huh, just what were you thinking?" Sissel tilted his head, regarding Yomiel with curiosity. "Don't tell me that you thought it was some conspiracy. Honestly, aren't you supposed to be over the whole 'the entire world is out to get me' thing by now?"

Yeah, he really had no good excuse.

"Well, thanks anyway." Yomiel knelt down to rub the kitten's head. "I'm honestly glad you all went to this trouble for me." This was his first birthday since he had got out of jail. Considering he could barely remember the last birthday he had when he wasn't behind bars, it was actually really nice to be able to celebrate it like this.


End file.
